priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price Is Right Wiki
is a collaborative website about the game show on CBS. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to get started! Rules The show is located at the Bob Barker Studio (aka Studio 33) at CBS at Hollywood in Los Angeles, California and tape two shows during one day. Cell phones, tape recorders, backpacks, ice chests, price lists and portable game systems are strictly forbidden. You must be an adult to be a contestant. All contestants must wear normal clothing every episode. Jackets, coats and sweaters are permitted as the studio is cool in temperature for technical reasons. At the beginning, there's always hundreds of people and they always all clap. Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Prices * Grocery prices The Setup The Price is Right Logos The Big Doors Audience Curtains Home Base/Turntable Contestant's Row Music for The Price is Right The people on the show The Price is Right Models Host: Bob Barker The games played on the show One Bid Showcase Showdown Showcases Active Games There are 73 of these pricing games in current rotation. Retired Games There are 32 of these pricing games that aren't in current rotation. Inactive Games These 2 pricing games have been out of the pricing game rotation. Trivia Some of the pricing games get won immediately because of luck or because of the fact that it's easy to play. Some of the pricing games haven't been won on the day they had been played because they were hard to play or just made an incorrect guess when it was a 50/50 gamble, but some of the pricing games can still get their first win after the 2nd playing at least. Keep in mind that Bullseye "I" never received its first win and Double Bullseye was a 2-player pricing game which meant one player wins and one player loses. Notes The following pricing games in italics are not in rotation; therefore, they have been retired. The pricing games in bold are inactive. To prove this is true, log on to www.tpirsummaries.8m.com, www.youtube.com and www.qwizx.com seen below on the links page. If any of you watched Price is Right, please fill in the missing spots on the pricing games I left blank 'cause I couldn't figure out their very first wins. ? = Freeze Frame did get its first win in 1995 but did it happen on March 28 or did Freeze Frame get its first win from February 27, 1995? TBA = To Be Announced means no answer has been found until further notice. Here's a hint: the following pricing games highlighted in red didn't get their first win on the day it premiered in. Log on to www.tpirsummaries.8m.com and look out for when the pricing game got played again. After that, check on www.qwizx.com and see if the pricing game got won on the next playings. Links Main Index The Price is Right Timeline The Price is Right Pricing Games Info The Price is Right Hosts The Price is Right Announcers The Price is Right Models Episode Summary Page Qwizx.com TPIRmodels.com Double Showcase Winners Results Salute to The Price is Right Pricing Games YouTube video page of The Price is Right Category:Browse